


Felinette November 2k20

by TJYJ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little spec of Adrien salt, Also anyone wanna help me beta read, F/M, Felinette November 2k20, I don't like his character so yeah, Introducing Sebastian as Felix's older brother, So yeah, There's a guy named Oliver, Update as I go, and point out grammar, but he only appears for like 3 sentences, chap 4 is short, felinette - Freeform, forgot to tag it then, he's Felix's butler/driver, if you dislike Adrien salt don't read chap 2, it was in chap 2, message me on Tumblr or something, mild cussing/swearing, some songfics, spelling and punctuation mistakes, there's some cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJYJ/pseuds/TJYJ
Summary: My contribution to the Felinette tag!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix (PV), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Day 1: Purrito

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I wanna say that this is my first time writing them so if they OOC just tell me and I might change it seeing if I'm too lazy or unless the change is really small. Also, this will be a mix of drawings and writings.

Person A got Person B Akumatized when person B was trick or treating. Saying that Person B’s costume was bad and that Person B was too old to be trick or treating. So now, Person B can turn people younger and give them bad costumes. Um.. Marinette got zapped and since Felix was near her both of them became younger? with Marinette getting a costume change since she was the original person who got zapped.


	2. Day 2: Call Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would post at five but I accidentally fell asleep and this chapters wasn't finished so it ended posted at 10 pm. So yeah... Also I realise that I can't post exactly at 5 pm everyday so I'll be posting as soon as I can.

Felinette day 2 call out

Felix’s POV

His mother had forced him to go live with his cousin, ugh, so here he was, the entrance of his cousin’s house. Uncle was standing at the top of the stairs……again, seriously why does he always stand there. it’s like he just has a statue of himself at the top of the stairs that can talk.

“Felix, I trust you had a great flight I’m sure you would like to sleep of the jetlag but before that we have to set some ground rules.”

“first of all, I have enrolled you to Adrien’s school and I have made special arrangements for you to be in his class.”

Ugh, of course how could he ever forget, no running we have a reputation to uphold, photoshoots, fencing, Chinese- wait what?

“other than that, the other rules are the same: no running around we have a reputation to uphold……………”

ARE YOU KIDDING ME???! I have to go to his school and his class and look at his face? AND I’m miles ahead of all of them in everything!”

Obviously, he would never shout out loud like that so he stuck to his thoughts instead.

Tuning back into reality, Gabriel was done repeating the rules he had remembered by heart and dismissed him.

-The next day-

Adrien was already ready and pointing at the door, “hey Fe, ready to go?” with a noise of confirmation they left the house.

\-------------------------cue long drive to school with a hyperactive cousin-----------------------------

“Good morning students” shouted (well not really shouted but he was standing next to her okay?) The teacher with red hair to which Felix winced at. “Today we have a new student joining us! And I’m sure you’ve all heard by now Lila’s home from her trip to Achu and she is back in school with us again.” he noticed something or rather someone who wasn’t here before, an Italian looking girl with chestnut hair that was tied up into what looked like three sausages and huge bangs at the front, with an olive skin tone and emerald green eyes that looked at him then at Adrien and had a look of confusion on her face. BUT! She then proceeded to IGNORE HIM. HIM! HE WAS A FREAKING INTERNATIONAL MODEL AND ACTOR AND THAT CAGNA IGNORED HIM! But whatever from the way she looked at his cousin she was probably a gold digging harpy. And his suspicions were correct when she greeted everyone.

“hi everyone,” she said in a fake sounding voice.

“Hi Lila!” the class sounded back. Lila? That’s her name?

“Oh~ a seat in the front row! You all remembered my hearing issues! You’re such sweethearts all of you~” “Mwuah!”

He inwardly cringed

“You have a hearing problem, Lila?”

‘hmm?’

“yes, I suffer from tinnitus. A constant ringing in my left ear. I’ve had it ever since the sound of an airplane engine burst my ear drums on the runway when I was saving Jagged Stone’s lost kitten.”

He had to admit her voice sounded genuine like it actually happened and he might have never found out she was lying if one, he was not an actor and could see the difference between genuine and fake faces and two, if her lies weren’t a load of bull. LIKE, COME ON! Which airline would let an UNDERAGE GIRL WHO’S UNAUTHORISED, ON THE RUNWAY? That airline would have closed down long ago if they couldn’t keep people from running on to the runway for reasons unknown.

The worst part is, yes there’s a worse part, his classmates seemed to believe the story she just pulled out of her ass. Well at least there was one student who doubted her.

“isn’t Jagged Stone’s pet a crocodile?”

“Now it is, yes. He had a kitten until he found out he was allergic to it.”

Deciding that everyone here was way too dumb and he didn’t want to lose any brain cells so he decided stop whatever quarrel was definitely going to go on.

Faking a cough, everyone seemed like they just remembered he was there. Even the teacher. If he were living in a comic or a cartoon there probably would’ve been one of those red crosses on his head.

“Right. Class, this is our new classmate, Felix Graham De Vanily.”

Hi’s, welcomes and clapping were heard around the room.

‘Could I just not have come?’

“Now Felix you and Marinette can sit in the back together. Also, as class president, Marinette can you show Felix around the school?”

“sigh, yes miss Bustier.”

When both of them sat down she started to introduce herself, “Hi, I’m Marinette. We can start the tour at lunch today and if you have any questions about the curriculum just ask me or anyone in the class.”

She said with a sad and tired smile.

…It looked… sincere…

Going with a simple nod they both turned their attention to the front.

* * *

After the tour he stayed back at the locker room near one of the corners. It was easy to blend into the shadows now that the people in Paris didn’t know him. despite being an international model (and sometimes actor) his face wasn’t well known as Adrien in France.

To that, he was thankful for.

Sticking to the shadows to read his book not five minutes in the girl- Marinette was it? Came back, and into the bathroom next to the locker room along with the sausage haired girl right on her heel.

“Marinette? Are you crying?”

“No, I’m not.”

“I can sense that you don’t like me but I don’t understand why, we barely know each other.

Don’t tell me it’s because of this new seating arrangement in class. It is! Of course, you were jealous because I’m sitting next to Adrien because you would have given anything to sit there yourself. You know what? It’s really not worth fighting a for a boy, you and I could be friends and who knows? I might even be able to help you with Adrien.”

Oh? Crush on my cousin? But it seemed like she was just cast into the back without her input despite all the others getting to sit at the place they wanted to.

“ugh. You and I will only be friends the day you stopped lying, Lila.”

So she knows she’s lying?

“I can’t prove it but I know for a fact you don’t have tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, but you don’t know prince Ali cause’ you’ve never even set foot in Achu, and despite what you got Alya to write on her Ladyblog Ladybug has never saved your life.”

The first one definitely correct and so is the second one possibly, the third one might be a bt of a stretch and the fourth one, who the heck is Ladybug?

“I only tell people what they want to hear.”

“it’s called lying!”

“There’s nothing you can do about it anyway. People can’t resist when they hear what they like to hear. If you don’t want to be my friend, fine. But soon you won’t have any friends left at all and trust me, I’ll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere. You’ve been a little less dumb than the others so I’ll give you one last chance: you are either with me or against me. You don’t have to answear right away I’ll give you the end of class today.”

Ok, first of all, were people supposed to hear that cause’ they were loud and secondly, what the heck school was he enrolled in??

The sausage haired girl walked smugly out of the bathroom.

“Hey Lila.”

“Adrien! We’ll have to figure out when you’re gonna help me catch up on all the schoolwork I missed. I also heard you play piano, my uncle’s a great pianist ‘Stroke Burrow Check’ she wanted to teach me when I was little but I had to stop playing because of arthritis. But when my wrist gets better, I’d love for you to give me some lessons.”

Didn’t sausage hair say uncle? why’d it change to ‘she’?

“Lila, I’m perfectly fine being friends with you and I’ll gladly help you catch up on your schoolwork but…please don’t lie to me like you did last time with Ladybug.”

Ah, his cousin knew she was lying. Wonder why he won’t step up for his classmate… unless it he never changed…

“Ladybugs the liar!”

“I’m not judging you, Lila but instead of making friends, you’re gonna turn everyone against you. You can tell me if there’s something bothering you. I can help. But you need to bee honest with me.”

“Are you trying to be some superhero lecturing me just like Ladybug did. Well, thanks but no thanks. Ugh.”

And with that the door slammed shut.

“I’m still here if you need catching up with your schoolwork.”

…is that a black glowing butterfly?...

…and did someone run out of the bathroom wearing a ladybug onesie?

“Hey!”

Snapping his head to the front he saw sausage girl pushing Adrien back a little.

“Adrien, I wanted to apologize for what just happened I’ve thought about it and you’re right I want us to be friends so I’ll never tell another lie again will you make peace with me?”

Then, she kissed Adrien on the cheek and… morphed into him?! what hellish nightmare place did his mother send him to?!

*insert falling to the floor sound* “Whoops! I lied.” *SLAM* huh. Sucks to be him it must be uncomfortable in there

“If this is an enchanted sleep what could possibly wake him up? Oh no, not an enchanted kiss. Please. Mmm nobody will ever know.”

Raspy low voice…can’t be a student

“Plagg? What happened? And what are you doing?”

“o-oh me? Nothing! I-I uh- Your friend Lila put you to sleep with an evil kiss. You should be more careful picking your friends!”

…it’s coming from the locker Adrien was in… should I go see what’s happening?... Nah not my problem

“Lila must have been re-akumatized! Quick! Plagg! Claws out!”

…The locker just glowed green...and someone in a cat costume just ran out… what the hell does Adrien do in his spare time? I have so many questions… you know what? I’ve seen weirder.

* * *

“Of course Ladybug saved my life. She never misses an opportunity to rescue her best friend.”

“Did your tinnitus give you vertigo when you went up the Eiffel Tower?”

“Oh no! Ladybug knows me so well that she brought me an ear plug to stick in my right ear!”

Again with someone named Ladybug…

“Grr.”

Hmm?

“Right ear? did she say right ear? This morning she said the ringing was in her left ear!

She’s not wrong… sausage hair did say the tinnitus was in her left ear this morning…

I’ve got her this time.”

Nice, things are finally getting interesting (oh Felix, if only you knew)

“Are you going to tell everyone?”

“Of course I am. Lila is-

“-A liar. Yes, I know. But do you really think exposing her will make things better?”

Did he just ruin the most interesting part of his day? Bitch. Try again.

“And who’s to say not exposing her will make things better?”

“But if you humiliate her, she’ll just be hurt more making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy-

“And has letting a so called bad guy do whatever they wanted ever make them a good guy?”

(“Ladybug and I are like two peas in a pod.”)

“Take for example, Bourgeois. Heard she’s the resident school bully. Has she ever changed?”

“She’s better-

“Wasn’t talking to you, Adrien. Has she treated anyone in your class out of the supposed kindness in her heart?”

“Well no but-

“There is no but. It just proves that even if you let the ‘bad guy’ do whatever they want they won’t become a ‘good guy’ also if you keep letting Bourgeois do whatever she wants your going to lose all your friends. I may not have friends but even I know that much. Think about it, how many times has Adrien stood up for you or any of your classmates when Bourgeois were bullying you and your classmates vs the times Adrien has stood up for Bourgeois for bullying you.”

“I-he uh, he stood up for the whole school when Chloe pulled the fire alarm and- uh”

“That’s just one time. Face it, Adrien stands up for bullies far more times than when he stood up for his friends.”

“That’s not true! I apologised-

“You apologised but did you stand up or defend your friends?”

Okay, so half of it might be about my grudge on him but it was true! Surprisingly, Adrien didn’t approach him for the rest of the day.

* * *

-The next day-

His seatmate, Marinette, sat down next to him, “Thank you. I never noticed I had always put Adrien up on a pedestal like he could not do any wrong. I never noticed that Adrien had some very questionable flaws.”

“Mm.”

And then she smiled at him.

His heart skipped a beat, the smile was sweet and sincere… and he found that she was rather likable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2211 words (dang)  
> This is my first time actually writing like this so it kinda sucks. I want your opinion on the fic so that I can improve on future fics.  
> Also 'cagna' is the italian for 'bitch'...


	3. Day 3: Teashop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be using “Bridgette” and Marinette. I know they’re the same person (Bridgette being a made-up name from the 2012 fandom) but this is the first thing that came to mind. Also, Bridgette and Marinette have don’t even know the other is alive (well, except when she sees Bridgette running after Felix. But she just chalked it up to a crush) same goes for Felix. She just sees his face from time to time because he’s a model {and actor. But he isn’t in a lot of films so he’s more famous for modelling} Oh yeah! Adrien does not exist or at least he isn’t mentioned.
> 
> It’s kind of switching from third to second to first person………So, it’s kind of messy.

“Felix!~” NOPENOPENOPENOPE.

He continued running (or well fast walking in other people opinion he was a Culpa there was no way he was going to be caught running!) her voice drew closer and closer as they ventured into a place he had never seen before but if this place could help him get away from ‘it’ he would take his chances of possibly getting lost and booked into the first store he saw. Coincidentally, it was a teashop. He quickly hid behind one of the walls and opened his eyes while panting before promptly freezing and tried to book it out the store when he heard a VERY familiar voice, “Feeliiixx!” before hiding behind the wall again. He noticed the girl looking at him like he was a madman (and okay, he probably looked like one) but he was overall surprised that she didn’t know him.

As the voice drew further away, he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and dropped to the floor. The girl then proceeded to help him up and brought him to a table and left the room to make tea while he went and examined the place and the girl. The place had a mix of Japanese and Chinese furniture that made him feel like he wasn’t in France anymore and instead at a traditional Chinese/Japanese house and the girl looked similar to… his ~~stalker~~ fangirl… but with a few differences that differed her from the other. For one, she had shorter hair that was let loose, her clothes were a red turtleneck long-sleeve crop top with the shoulder area being cut off, the back having a hoodie, the black skirt starting at the bottom of the crop top and reached right above the knees, black leggings and white tall sneaker boots that looked designer.

She could probably be a model or actor if, for the fact that he memorised every model and actor there is on the planet so that if he were to ever cross one he would not be as cold as he is.

When the girl came back she poured him a cup of tea before introducing herself.

“I’m Marinette. What’d your name?”

She didn’t recognise him?

“Felix.”

“Are you okay? You seem like you ran a good distance to get here.”

“…just trying to run away from a…………… fangirl.”

“Do you even know your way around here? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before.”

“………uh….”

“I’m guessing you don’t” if anything, she seemed amused by this.

“I just ran. I’ve never been in this part of Paris before.”

“Do you want help to get back to... wherever you live then?”

“while that would be most convenient I can just call my driver to pick me up. Could you tell me where ‘here’ is?”

“the 1st Arrondissement, street cours la reine.”

“thank you.”

He took out his phone and texted his driver of his location and to come pick him up and placed it back down haven’t yet received a reply and took a sip of the tea and perked up. It didn’t go unnoticed by the girl.

“It’s a mix of mint and chamomile tea. It helps sooths the mind and muscles.” (or so I found on google)

“it tastes devine” (oh my god it’s so unusual for me to write so formally.)

“Do you own this place?”

“Oh no, I’m just helping my grandfather open the shop today. He fell ill and was unable to come today so I volunteered to help keep the shop open for the day, he’ll be coming tomorrow” (THAT’S RIGHT! I’M MAKING MASTER FU RELATED TO HER)

“I see.”

*ding!*

Picking up his phone again he saw he had received a reply from his driver who replied positively saying he would be able to come in half an hour and in that half hour he had made small talk with the girl.

Thirty minutes later, a car honk was heard outside.

“it seems that my driver has arrived, thank you for your hospitality.”

Then, she smiled and it seemed like it lighted up the whole room and possibly outside as it was getting dark out

“Your welcome! Let me show you out.”

Once outside,

“It’s late out, do you want a ride back home?”

“Ah! No thank you, my house is near here and it would be a bother for you.”

“I insist.”

“Really! I can get home in a matter of seconds!”

*sigh* “Alright, I hope you have a safe walk home.”

“Bye!” she replied waving.

When he got in the car, he thought back to the day. She was the most interesting he had ever met. she didn’t know who he was even though his face was all over the internet and Paris. And anything she said was not particularily boring and she talked about her dreams with such passion he had never seen before. Plus, she knew more than most people in the span of 40 minutes than people who’ve known him their whole lives ~~except maybe Bridgette who knew what she knew~~ she certainly was an interesting girl.

Wait- oh god that sounds so affectionate- shit- no- He DID NOT gain a crush in just 40 minutes of knowing her- wait- I didn’t get her number- NO!- oh god no he’ll never meet such an amazing girl again. She said her grandfather own the shop maybe I can ask him- NOPE that would just be weird. He was just a stranger and he was sure she wouldn’t talk about him. If he asks her grandfather, her grandfather will think he’s a creep and even if he got a chance with her, her grandfather will probably make her break up with him-

He was suddenly pulled out of his stuptor when his butler/driver announced their arrival at the family estate.

“We’ve arrived sir.”

“Huh, oh thank you Oliver.”

“Anytime sir.”

* * *

After that day, he started to regularly come to the tea shop in hopes of meeting the girl but to no avail (well he did end up getting on good terms with her grandfather which was good if he ever saw her again…) but on one fateful day, that all changed.

“Class, please welcome our new student. Marinette Dupain Cheng.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1044 words
> 
> (I searched up ‘most expensive neighbourhood in Paris’ and I got four different places so… I did what any one would do. I searched up ‘Wheel Decide’ and placed the four different locations in the wheel and spun it and got ‘7th Arrondissement’ (it’s near the Eiffel tower) and went to one of the Arrondissement next to it which was the ‘1st Arrondissement’ and picked a street which was just across the seine ‘cours la reine’)


	4. Day 4: Love Stinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was bad but you can't blame since I wrote this under the pressure of the exam period.

There was a secret that Felix had that no one knew about except maybe his parents he had thought they didn’t know but they obviously knew when he spotted seven different scrap books with the inside riddled with pictures of them.  
Anyways, he had a secret that no one knew about not even his friends. He had a childhood friend named Marinette. They had met at age four when he started crying (don’t judge) when he scraped his knee at Saint Pierres école (THIS IS A SCHOOL THAT I MADE UP IT ISN’T AN ACTUAL SCHOOL…I THINK...) when he had accidentally tripped.  
She soon fell too as a result of her clumsiness and face-planted the ground. But unlike him, she didn’t cry. Too used to getting scratches and bruises in spite of her clumsiness. He looked at her after she got up and dusted herself amazed that she didn’t shed a single tear. She didn’t notice him and continued playing with the others.  
He secretly followed her.  
And she noticed just one week after he started tailing her. She became his first friend. They were both there for each other’s firsts such as: when they won their first award with him as a violinist and her as his partnered pianist. When they both first tried their hand at baking. When they tried their hand at designing him being jewellery and her being clothes. Anyways you get the point!  
When they were 10, six years later, his family moved and he never saw her again.  
But now here she is, looking like some kind of model. He could even see the other males and even some females! drooling after her in the hallway and in the classroom! Many- no, the whole class went ahead and started pushing people they didn’t like off the seat next to them and the ones who did get pushed didn’t even seem to mind. They just went to an empty row and tried to persuade her to sit with them. Despite that, she declined everyone stating that she didn’t want to cause so much trouble.  
And sat in the back.  
Next. To. Him.  
He feels like he’s in heaven and feels like he’s floating even higher when she remembers him.  
He never wanted to introduce her to his friends. Especially since all of them are Bi! They could very easily knock her off her feet! he may be good-looking but the others are too and they have good people skills too! They were getting noticed by everyone as she was next to him and that meant that his friends were bound to see them.  
They lasted all but 5 seconds before they spotted them because of all the attentions they were getting. And to his horror Marinette got along with them like fish did with water which, wasn’t a surprise everyone could spend the rest of their lives with her after just knowing her for an hour.  
Fortunately for him, everyone else had extra curricular activities which meant that they were together most of the time.  
But, after all that time he sees even more amazing things about her. Which he hadn’t thought was possible! Which prompted the stuttering and stumbling and blushing and tripping and messing up his words and- he needed to see a therapist. His friends somehow connected the dots and backed off but were of no help at. all. They decided to mess with him by playfully flirting with her to try and rile him up- yeah, Claude. I know what your doing- but somehow not Marinette. In fact! She always thought he was sick! That’s a horrible impression cause’ who would want to get together with someone they think is sick all the time?!  
Now he’s overthinking everything regrading her!  
The one conclusion that came to mind was, “Love Stinks.”

639 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short-


	5. Day 5: Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I'm late. I've been dealing with a lot of stress from my personal life. I'll hopefully post the next few chaps tomorrow.

Felix: Look. It’s your fault for placing your yarn out in the open like that.  
I am not gonna color in the hair cause’ I probably won’t have the time since I have too many other commitments and I am already behind by 3 days. (But maybe I will like, after November.)  
Also, you guys mind if I just drew stickmen that vaguely resembled them if I ever do another drawing?  
I’m sad, this was supposed to be a short comic but I couldn’t finish so I just finished this one. The next 3 days will hopefully be posted tomorrow (If I can)

I just noticed there was a 68 in the middle of nowhere and that the yarn is floating. Please ignore it. I was half asleep doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment. Seriously, you have no idea how much a single comment would make my day.


	6. Day 7 : secret admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, first of all, I’m sorry this is so freaking late. I now have 8(+2 when I wake up to get ready for school) hours of school and homework takes me like 2 hours to finish so that’s 12 hours gone and I’m only awake for 18 hours. So, you can kind of get the idea of how cramped my schedule is. Also, before we start, I am not skipping Day 6. I know that @felinettenovember said that the weekend prompts were connected but I saw a bunch more prompts that could be connected so I was like, “Well, I’m gonna do this cause’ I can” so yeah.
> 
> Which are the prompts have I decided to link? The order goes like this, (Day) 7, 9, 6 & 8.
> 
> So now that that is out of the way, here it is.

1st card: Roses are red Violets are blue Love never crossed my mind until the day I met you.

? card: I actually fell for you before I even realized I did.

*insert opening locker sound*

‘You taught me how to feel the butterflies over and over and over.’

“Hey Nette!”

“Hey guys.”

“oooo~ who’s the purple lilacs from?”

“I don’t know. I’ve started getting them after attending here for three months. Why?”

“Just curious. Anyways you have any suspects?”

“No, I haven’t seen anyone put anything in my locker or in my bag. I tried to trace the handwriting but I couldn’t find a match. I always get a lilac with a card in the morning and another after school.”

“You think they’ll confess?”

Shrugging her shoulders, she closed her locker.

“why purple lilacs though?”

“Purple lilacs symbolises first crush.”

“Hey Felix.”

“Fefe!”

(guess who said what)

“How'd you know that anyways?”

“My mother.”

“ah.”

“let’s head to class.”

No one noticed when Felix snuck another card in Marinette’s locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The places where I wrote 1st cards and stuff like that is basically like, the first time when marinette got a lilac and card for the first time that was what was written on it.
> 
> and the ? card is: she received that card and the time she got it isn't important
> 
> 172 words. You know that I’m rushing when there’s this less words.


	7. day 9: Date Night Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a song fic. It’s the song: ‘Voices in my head’ from the musical ‘Be More Chill’ though the part where Jeremy asks out Christine and onwards is not going to be in here.  
> Words in bold are the song lyrics and if the lyrics are like this **‘word’** it means that the QK/his family is talking/singing it and if the words are in **“word”** it means that Felix is talking/thinking the lyrics whether he is talking to someone or himself. ALSO, when the bold words are like this **/word/** it means that multiple people are singing/saying this line.
> 
> Oh yeah, you don’t know this but Felix is supposed to be Chat Noir.
> 
> Let’s start!

Day 9: Date Night Lessons

*insert a lot of clicking and typing sounds*

“Stop” came the voice of the black cat demon

* **intense** clicking and typing sounds*

“UGGGGHHH. Just confess, ask her on a date. What’s the worst that could happen.”

“I’m not just going to walk up to her and just ask her out! Also, what’s the worst that could happen? She could hear me, duh!”

sounding incredibly uninterested “Why not”

“why not- WHY NOT??! FIRST OF ALL-”

“You’re gonna walk a hole in the floor, y’know?”

“Shut up or I’ll eat your camembert.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

…

“Sigh, I thought you were better than this just ask her out already. I thought you didn’t hesitate at anything you do.”

“I don’t hesitate at anything I do but I do hesitate at approaching my first crush who happens to be the most amazing, nicest, kind-”

“Alright! Alright! I don’t wanna hear you rant about your girlfriend.”

“She is not my-!”

*Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.*

“-girlfriend…”

“Fefe! Normally it’s us that’s calling you!”

Whew! They didn’t hear me.

“sigh”

“Felix darling, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Well you obviously aren’t when you are the one who called us and we haven’t seen you look this depressing and we’ve known you for years!”

“…”

“…”

“Alright fine! Ihaveacrushonmarinetteandidontknowhowtodealwithititriedtofindhelpontheinternetbuticouldntfindanythingand-”

“dude, calm down and repeat what you said.”

“I have a crush on Marinette and I don’t know how to deal with it, I tried to find help on the internet but I couldn’t find anything on the internet and I’ve already tried everything I know.”

“… Is it safe to assume you’re her secret admirer?”

“…yes…”

“How did we not notice?”

“…”

“is that why you called us?”

“I- Yeah…”

Looking at each other and then back at the screen, they started

(I’m going to try and make an animation/animatic to try and show you how the part where they start singing is supposed to look. It will be stickmen figures though; I’m not going spend too much time on it)

**‘You gotta buy her a rose. Compliment her on her clothes.’**

**‘Say you appreciate that she’s smart.’**

**‘Nah man you tell her that she, excites you sexually’**

**‘’And that’s the way you get to her heart. Trust me I know, how it’s gonna go, just listen and oh!~’**

Turning off the computer, he spun around the axis on his chair

**“And there are voices in my ear. I guess these never disappear. I’ll let ‘em squeal and I will deal and make up my own mind, might still have voices in my head but now they’re the normal kind voices in my head, but now, they’re the normal kind!”**

**‘To summon strength from within,’**

Mother?

**‘Don’t get hung up on your skin.’**

Father?!

 **‘She probably thinks that** you suck.’ (I couldn’t think of anything better.)

And Plagg ruined the mood.

**‘I’ll throw you a rope home slice, if you need some dope advice.’**

**When the hell did Sebastian come back?!**

**/Now, march on over and give her a shot, buddy you’ll see it will go perfectly if you to me, me, me!~/**

Quickly slamming the door to face further embarrassment,

**“And there are voices all around, and you can never mute the sound. They scream and shout, I tune ‘em out and make up my own mind. Might still have voices in my head but now they’re the normal kind, voices in my head but now they’re the normal kind!”**

* * *

“Marinette,”

“hmm?”

“I-” can’t do it. She’s too cute

*THUD*

“Felix?! Are you okay?! Where’s the nurse’s office?!”

* * *

“Oh, come on!”

“we gave him so much advice!”

* * *

“mom, dad look. He’s being carried bridal style.”

“Sebastian, please don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 734 words.


	8. Day 6: Detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before day 7 she already got the card. Why did I just not go day 6, 7, 9 and 8? I don’t know. I’m dumb. But it’s mostly because of where the point of view is coming from. 
> 
> If there’s “ ” it means she’s talking if there’s ‘ ’ it means she’s thinking
> 
> We are obviously following Marinette through the story this time and are looking through her eyes so pretend that her secret admirer isn’t obviously Felix.
> 
> Without further ado, let’s begin.

‘I wanna go home…’ (fun fact: I say this like it’s a mantra first thing in the morning when I step into my classroom)

“…is this even my locker?”

‘It looks like someone bought a flower store full of lilacs and threw it in here’

*insert opening locker sounds*

‘there’s a letter attached to [one of the many] a bouquet[s]

“Roses are red Violets are blue, Love never crossed my mind until the day I met you.”

‘Okay… so you just found a letter in your locker and it seems like someone is confessing their love to you? How is that even possible? I’ve only been here for 5 months!’

‘I’m gonna have to find out after school class is starting soon.’

* * *

‘Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for Felix, he was fidgeting throughout the day…No! I can’t focus on him now.

After separating from the Quantic Kids she went on a detective spree.

What’s a detective spree? You may ask. Well, there’s no straight answer. Basically, she went around with a magnifying glass with a Sherlock Holmes outfit, where she got it from? That’s up to you and your imagination.

She started by trying to remember various people’s handwriting but none had match.

She tried looking for a store tag but none of the many bouquets had one almost like they were home-grown but it could be that they ripped out the tag.

She looked into the material of the paper: cotton cloth. ‘Why would anyone want to write on this?’ a quick Google search showed her that it was quite expensive. She started looking into the people at the school who had the money (which was like, almost the whole school mind you.) and did not have a crush on anyone which got rid of a few but not that much.

She got rid of the seniors. But there were still many others.

After pouring many more hours she finally gave up finding her secret admirer.

‘hope they reveal themselves soon, I don’t want to accidentally lead them on.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read chap 6 (Day 7) you’d know that Marinette receives two letters a day one in the morning and the other after school. So why didn’t we see two letters? When she and the Quantic Kids separated to go do whatever they do after school, she didn’t open her locker again.
> 
> 501 words (including notes the actual fic and this. Same goes for all the other chaps)


	9. Day 8: Blind Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO, I just realised that I wrote out of what I had planned so now I have to improvise for Day 8. “I will hopefully post day 8 the next day.” *posts 9 days later* oops. I want to say I’m sorry but I don’t mean it cause’ I’ve actually been avoiding writing this. WHOOPS. Also I wanna say the next few prompts already have a base of the actual fic so they should be coming out soon.
> 
> Let’s start!

“Alright, what’s everyone’s ideas?”

“Well… we have to get both of them to agree on a blind date first.”

“That’s the easy part. The hard part is what their gonna do.”

“Wait, wait, wait, don’t you think that we look a little… suspicious? Y’know… with all of us wearing black clothes with masks and sunglasses…Getting arrested for acting suspicious isn’t on my bucket list y’know.”

“Allan you worry too much.”

“uh huh.”

“ANYWAYS, I think we should set up a dinner for them at a restaurant in a pitch black or well, a room with some light so that they can see their food but not bright enough so that they can’t see each other.”

“I think we should let Felix plan this.”

“…you’re right. Older brother of Felix, go inform him about it.”

“Nah. Too lazy.”

“You live in the same house!”

“Respect you’re elders.”

“Elders?! You’re just 3 years older than us!”

“…I’m busy…”

“If you’re busy why are you even here and why were you stalking Felix with your parents that one time! Yeah, we saw you! You ain’t slick!”

“Fine.”

* * *

After persuading Felix to finally reveal himself to her, they planned…they ended up going with Allegra’s plan.

‘Meet me on Saturday this week at 8 pm at _________. P.s I asked your friend for their help I want it to be a blind date so that you can get to know me before anything happens.’

“Oooh~ What’s that? A letter from your secret admirer?”

“Huh? Oh hey Allegra! And, um, yeah, I guess? Also, you’re the ‘friend’ they talked about aren’t you.”

“…Pfft- what would make you think your secret admirer would come to me and ask me for help for me to actually help them?”

“They wrote it down right there.”

“…Let me read that! …friend for their help… that little- *cough* Okay, fine. It’s me. But are you going?”

“Actually, yeah. I don’t want to lead him on, remember? Also. Don’t meddle with my love life. Anyways, where are the others?”

“They're already in class.”

* * *

The restaurant was located near the Eiffel Tower but for some reason that night it didn’t light up making the places around it dull. (Try searching ‘Eiffel Tower at night’ it’s always lit up)

“Didn’t you say you were busy?”

“I had time.”

“Why are we on a rooftop and why aren’t you talking about their parents being here?

“Cause’ I invited them. We’re going to be spying on them on this rooftop to watch how the date goes.”

“But it’s too dark to see them??”

“We planted small cameras that has night vision lenses with mics in the room. We’re going to be camping out on the nearby rooftop to watch when they come out.”

“psycho…”

“Claude, I can hear you.”

~~*bibbity, bobbity, we are now skipping an ass-whooping* (yeah, yeah it don't rhyme.)~~

“Alright! Claude, Allan go to Felix! I’ll go to Marinette!”

“Yes Ma’am!” came the reply of the aforementioned boys while mocking a salute.

* * *

“Okay, you ready Fefe?”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Just be yourself in there, alright?”

“…”

* * *

“Allegra, where are we?”

“Don’t worry. Just keep your blindfold on.”

“That totally doesn’t sound suspicious.”

“Thanks!”

*sigh*

* * *

(this is felix)

Look, he was still thinking about if she liked the flowers and cards he left in her locker… so like any normal human being on a blind date, he asked the first thing that came to mind instead of introducing himself first like how his parents taught him to do, “Do you like the flowers?”

(“DSFvH VhvvHvh They aren’t even inside yet! fbhjfwbweymw- Introduce yourself! You’re making a bad ‘first’ impression!”

“Allegra, you know he can’t hear, right?”

“Doesn’t matter! Mr and Mrs Culpa, I just want to say…your son is hopeless.”

“…Allegra, just… have some… faith in… him…?”

“…”)

“…Felix…?”

“…Who’s, who’s that?”

“…You’re him…right?”

“Psh-no.”

Bringing her hand up to the blindfold on her face she tugged at the knot and untied it.

“No- wait”

“…You are Felix! …Wait …YOU’RE MY SECRET ADMIRER??”

“…yes…look, I’m sorry if I disappointed you, but I really like you as more than just friends and I can’t see anyone other than you with me.”

Once his words finally caught up with her brain, face flushed, “Wait, wait, wait- You like me?!”

“Yes.” Face flushed as well----

Well up onto here, we don’t know what happened as the footage had gotten lost but we suspect they continued their date and ended up dating at the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what to write to write at the end so I improvised. I said the footage had gotten lost because they’re in a show and they only made an intro for the pv universe so we don’t know anything except the small details we can get from the intro alone hence, ‘we can only assume.’
> 
> 875 words


	10. Day 10: Mysterious Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic again: If I could tell her from Dear Evan Hansen (DEH)  
> Same as last time, if the words are in bold it’s the lyrics.
> 
> do note that, this is not continuing the fics above anymore
> 
> 448 words

*insert piano notes*

“Someone’s playing the piano.”

“I wanna go see!”

“Claude!”

 **“** **There's nothing like your smile, sort of subtle and perfect and real.”**

(3rd person view) Each of them stuck their heads on top of the others like in one of those cartoons and simultaneously looked at each other with stars in their eyes. For you see, they had learned of Felix’s crush not too long ago. “Felix is singing!” “Stop freaking out and start videoing!”

And with that, all of them whipped out their phones and started recording, whether to have dirt on him or to help him get together with his crush, no one will know.

**“He said,  
You never knew how wonderful, that smile could make someone feel and he knew, whenever you get bored you scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans. And he noticed, that you still fill out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines.**

**But he kept it all inside his head, what he saw, he left unsaid. And though he wanted to, he couldn't talk to you, he couldn't find the way.**

**  
But he would always say, if I could tell her, tell her everything I see.**

**If I could tell her, how she's everything to me. But we're a million worlds apart. And I don't know how I would even start.**

**  
If I could tell her.  
If I could tell her.**

**He thought.** **You looked really pretty, er it looked pretty cool when you put indigo streaks in your hair.**

**And he wondered how you learned to dance  
Like all the rest of the world isn't there.**

**But he kept it all inside his head. What he saw, he left unsaid**

**If I could tell her, tell her everything I see  
If I could tell her, how she's everything to me**

**And I don't know how I would even start.**

**  
If I could tell her.**

**If I could tell her.**

**  
But what do you do when there's this great divide?**

S **he just seemed so far away.**

**And what do you do when the distance is too wide?**

**It's like I don't know anything.**

**And how do you say,  
I love you,  
I love you,  
I love you,  
I love you.**

**But we're a million worlds apart, and I don't know how I would even start.**  
**If I could tell her.**  
**If I could.”**

When he got up and prepared to leave, they made their escape. All three of them sending the video to one, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure it's obvious by now that I won't be able to finish before November ends. So yeah. Also posting is getting slower because with the ones that I don't know what to write but have an idea for a drawing, it's getting drawn really slowly. Since I'm not a miracle worker I can't finish the drawings fast because I get frustrated with drawing the hair way too fast. Also, the one I'm working on right now is a small little comic. Which means that there's more than one picture which also means more time needed. So, yeah.
> 
> And to the people who commented, your comment made my freaking day and also, ignore my weird replies .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I will be posting the new chapter as soon as I can since this November is more stressful than the others and since I can fall asleep in mere seconds


End file.
